God and Angel Episode 2
by Olivia Maxwell
Summary: In this episode, Quatre has gone away and met up with the other gundams. Quatre comes back after awhile and tells Olivia everything. But he ends up having to go away again. But Olivia won't let him go away without her. What will she be willing to do?


God and Angel

Episode 2

Thanks to the Reviewers!

Guardian Arrow: Yes... I have to admit it was sad, but sweet! This one gets better though (not much sadness). Thanks so much for reviewing! Hope you like the second episode!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the gundams or the pilots. I only own Olivia and her 'soon to have' gundam. Excuse me... ::goes over to the nearest corner and cries::

Here's the second part! Hope you enjoy! :)

-Quatre-

I reached the port where I would be getting a ship to San Francisco. I called to reserve a room at a hotel there. While I was on the phone, I turned to look at a trunk that drove by. I was surprised to see Trowa in the driver's seat. I finished the phone call and went after the trunk. It parked and Trowa jumped out.

"Hey Trowa! Nice to see you again!"

He turned to look at me. He didn't seem all that happy.

"Funny we'd be heading to the same place."

"I'm doing this alone, Quatre."

"Well, so am I. But maybe we should work together. I mean, we are on the same side."

"I don't think so."

"Two's always better than one, Trowa!"

He just kept on walking.

Duo

I arrived at an enemy OZ base. I got out of my gundam and looked up. Heero was looking down at me with a gun pointed at me. "Duo?"

"Hey Heero. You load your gundam in to. I'll take over the cockpit."

He just kept on looking at me and moving the gun in the direction I was moved. I continued.

"This time, the mission will not fail. Can you trust me this time?"

He lowered his gun.

"Do what you want!"

He ran back in to the control room.

"What do ya know? He remembered me name after all."

We both loaded out gundams into the plane, got in the cockpit, and took off.

"Man, this is gonna be a big battle, isn't it?"

"You don't understand, this mission is really big."

"Sure, I understand! This is our chance to destroy the OZ organization."

"This time is different though. We're going to kill off every OZ leader."

"Yeah, and then I'm going back to space. There is someone I am searching for."

"Hmm? Who?"

"Well, I don't really remember her name or what she looks like."

"Her?"

"Yeah, my younger twin sister."

"Sister? You have a sister?"

"Yep, but like I said, I don't remember much. We got separated when the Earth's Sphere Alliance attacked out home, the L2 Colony. She escaped, but I don't know what happened to her after that. All I remember is the necklace I gave her right before the attack. Wherever she is, I'm sure that she'll still have it."

He looked at me with a surprised expression.

"What makes you think she's still alive?"

"I just got this feeling, that's all."

He said nothing after that. I kept on flying.

We got to the base that we knew to be where the one where all the OZ leaders were having a secret meeting. They must have wanted to have a battle, cause they were sending mobile dolls out to defend the base. 'Of course, they won't get away from the great God of Death, Shinigami!'

They didn't put up much of a fight, but in numbers, they are very annoying. Heero and me were greatly out numbered. We tried to kill them all off, but there was so many. A shoot came from behind us and hit the last of the mobile dolls. Me and Heero turned to see two mobile suits. 'They're identical to ours! Who are they?' I spoke.

"Who are you?"

One of them stepped closer.

"That's what we'd like to know."

'Smart ass...' "Are you an enemy?"

"Let's find out."

He came at me with his sword. I blocked it with my scythe. 'He's strong. He's no push over. These guys have gundams like me and Heero. Could they be the others?' I heard the other Gundam yell.

"Trowa, stop it! This fight is pointless!"

"Mind your own business, Quatre!"

'He didn't listen to his buddy over there. Not much team work.' All of the sudden, a plane lifted off from the base. Heero saw it and went after it. He cut the plane in half and it blew up.

"Mission complete."

Heero came back down. Still fighting this guy, I wasn't paying attention very well.

"Stop this pointless battle!"

We all turned to look at another Gundam. It walked up to all of us. Heero spoke.

"What do you mean?"

The gundam stopped completely and someone stepped out of the cockpit. A boy around my age with short black hair pulled back into a ponytail stood in front of us. He looked Chinese.

"You've just killed all the Alliance's pacifists! Do you know how much commotion that's going to cause? You've all fallen into OZ's trap. There won't be any peace between the Earth and the Colonies now. It's going to be an all out war!"

I turned toward Heero. He was talking to himself.

"What have I done?"

The Chinese boy continued.

"You were all puppets in OZ's plan. This is all Treize Kutranata's doing."

-Olivia-

Ever since Quatre has been gone, I've just been sitting around doing not much of anything. I can hardly eat, sleep, anything. The only thing I can do is sit in that room and that violin.

One day, I was sitting in there playing a song Quatre taught me. I didn't know it, but Rashid was standing in the door listening. After I was done, he clapped and walked up to me.

"You were listening, Rashid?"

"Yes. You know, you keep getting better every time you play. Master Quatre would be proud."

I looked at him and then lowered me head to look at the violin.

"I miss him, Rashid."

He got down and put his hand on my shoulder.

"So do I, Olivia. But he'll be back."

"But when?"

"I'm not sure. But I know he will come back."

I looked up at him and smiled. 'Rashid is right. Quatre will come back.'

About two days later, I woke to a bunch of commotion. I walked out the door and the Magaunacs were running down the hall to the west loading area. I quickly got dressed and then ran out and down the hallway. I came to a halt at the end of the hall. I heard some people talking. I turned the corner and saw the Magaunacs and Quatre! The Magaunacs were mad at Quatre for some reason.

"Master Quatre, why didn't you take us with you?"

"You could have gotten hurt. What would you father have said?!"

"Guys, I told you. I needed to do this alone, and besides, I needed you to stay here with Olivia."

Rashid stood up and spoke.

"Alright, he's had enough. Leave the boy alone."

The Magaunacs mumbled and then walked away. Rashid sat back down.

"Thanks, Rashid."

"Your welcome, Quatre. But just so you know, I'm not happy with you either. You could have gotten killed and me and the others wouldn't have been able to live with ourselves. And what about Olivia? What would have happen to her heart?"

I sat there and listened in silence.

"Rashid, I understand why you're mad, and I'm sorry."

"Just promise me you won't go off be yourself anymore."

"Ok, I promise I won't go off anywhere without you and the others."

Rashid smiled and then turned to look behind him.

"Quatre, we have a visitor."

"Hmm? What are you talking about? Who?"

"Come out here and join us, Olivia."

When I heard my name, I was shocked. 'How did he know I was behind here?' I slowly walked out from behind the corner to face Quatre and Rashid. Quatre stood up.

"Olivia!"

"Quatre!"

I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. I couldn't help but cry on account of happiness. I opened my eyes and looked up. I was stunned at what I saw.

"Olivia, what's wrong?"

"What's that?!"

I pointed at a large robotic machine. It reminded me of the robots that attacked my home.

"Oh, yeah, about that. Olivia, there's something I have to tell you."

He sat me down and told me everything. Sometimes I didn't really understand, but I got the basic message."

"I'm sorry if this comes as a shock to you, but at least now you know."

"You just don't seem like the type to go to war. You say there's 4 more of you?"

"Yes, only one I have really met in person. I saw another from inside my gundam, and the other 2 I've only talked to thru my gundam. But I have a feeling I'm going to meeting them all soon."

"So you're basically telling me you go out in that gundam, and risk your neck for the colonies? Not only that, but what if you did die? What do you think would happen to me, huh? How do you think I'd feel?"

"Olivia, I understand why you're upset and I just want you to know that I was doing this before I met you. I didn't know I was going to meet you. And I have no choice. I have to fight until the war is over."

"Well, you have your work cut out for you, huh?"

He chuckled a little, but quickly stopped.

"The bad news is, I have to go away again, and this time I'm taking Rashid and the others."

I looked up with surprised. 'He just got back and he's leaving me again!? No...'

"Quatre, let me come with you!"

"NO!! It's too dangerous! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something were to happen to you. Besides, you don't know how to operate a mobile suit."

"I'm a fast learner! Just show me the basics and I'll understand."

"No, I said!! You stay here, understand!?"

Surprised by the anger in his voice, I bowed my head with disappointment, but I nodded my head.

"Good, and I promise I'll try to come back as soon as I can, ok?"

And again, I nodded me head. He smiled and he and Rashid went to go get the other Magaunacs, leaving me there. 'I can't let Quatre go off again without me being there. I'd be too worried about him. Quatre, I'm sorry, but I have to disobey you this one time.' I got out of the chair and ran down the hall. I caught up with Quatre and the Magaunacs and stopped. 'They'll hear me if I'm not quiet. Better lay low.' I snuck around the corner and followed them out to the mobile suits. The Magaunacs started getting into them. I watched carefully and when they were all in one, I snuck inside one as well. I got inside the cockpit and sat down. The area was small and there were many buttons and levers. The Magaunacs had quickly gotten their gundams active. I had to experiment a little before I could find out how to get it going. I then tried the moving part. It wasn't too hard to get it to go, just needed a little practice. I followed Quatre and the Magaunacs out. I saw them getting ready to fly off. One by one, they took off the ground and flew straight upwards. I followed close behind and tried to act like I knew what I was doing.

After awhile we arrived near a train track. We stopped I didn't know why we stopped there, but again I acted like I knew what was going on. I heard Quatre speak.

"They should be arriving any minute. Be on your guard."

We were there no more than 2 minutes and I looked up into the sky. Mobile suits were flying straight towards us.

"There they are. Get ready!"

I stood my ground and awaited the first attack. The mobile suits started firing at us. I used my shield to block the bullets. The enemy mobile suits landed and we battled. No one really attacked me, which was fortunate. A train showed up and it was coming down the track. Quatre saw it and went towards the tracks. But Quatre was hit from behind and fell on the track! The train was too close, and Quatre didn't have enough time to get up! I couldn't help but speak.

"QUATRE!!"

I started to run toward him, but before I could reach him, the train stopped. I looked over. Another mobile suit, identical to Quatre's, had grabbed the train. I heard someone call to Quatre.

"Hey, you alright buddy?"

"Yes, thank you!"

The other gundam threw the train off the track. Quatre spoke.

"A decoy."

His gundam turned towards me. He walked up to me and drew his sword. He raised it into the air and it came down. But before it hit me, it stopped. I opened my eyes, but was paralyzed in fear.

"Olivia, I told you not to come! You could have been killed!!"

Again, I heard anger and rage in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Quatre. I was concerned. I was afraid you'd get hurt and I wouldn't be there for you."

There was a moment of silence.

"We'll talk about this after we get back to the base."

He turned toward the other gundam. He suddenly sounded more cheerful.

"Would you like to come back with us, friend?"

"Sure, why not?"

We all then headed back to the base, but I couldn't help but feel terrible. I knew that the only thing that awaited me back at the base was a bag of anger and yelling from Quatre. 'Oh joy...'

My Goal: My goal is to get as many revies as possible. Please review my stories. I wanna make them as good as possible. Thanks!!

I'll try and get God and Angel Episode 3 (seperate) up soon! Till then, sorry for the wait! "AHH!" ::runs away from angry fans with pitchforks::


End file.
